Voodoo Snowman
(☆) *200 (☆☆) *175 (☆☆☆) |Level Required0 = *12 (☆) *22 (☆☆) *32 (☆☆☆) |released = 11.2.2 |Duration1 = 15 |Cooldown1 = 60 |Duration = 20 |Cooldown = 60 }} The Voodoo Snowman is a Tools gadget introduced in the 11.2.2 update. Appearance It is a small snowman doll with a shovel (located on its head), nail, and knife (both located on the upper part of its body), making it look like it got attacked. It has three body parts: the head, the upper part and the lower part of the body, and each part has a black outline on each side. On the head, it has two eyes, the left one being an X mark and the right one being a blue pin, it also has a carrot, which is its nose and a mouth made out of multiple small black buttons. On the upper part of its body, it wears two red mittens along with a green scarf. On the lower part of its body, it doesn't have or wear anything. Strategy When used it is placed down in a similar fashion to the Turret. It selects a random player while being placed. Dealing damage to the Voodoo Snowman will inflict damage and side effects to the opponent which had been randomly selected. Tips * It cannot receive headshots, so it is recommended to use a flamethrower of some sort such as the Gas Launcher for inflicting mass damage within a short amount of time. * Use it at a less open spot so that you can reduce the risk of players killing you easily. * Try not to be standing still while attempting to use the Voodoo Snowman. * Use this against players whom have activated either the Battle Mech or Demon Stone. This will allow you to possibly take out the transformation, and even gaining points for the "Mech" or "Demon" Kills, while also killing the opposing player. ** However, this could take a while against players with a fully upgraded Demon Stone or Battle Mech. * This gadget is useful when fighting against a boss, since you will get a quick and easy kill. ** However, this doesn't seem to be very useful when facing tons of weak monsters, because when you use the Voodoo Snowman, keep in mind that you can only get a maximum of one kill after the use of the Voodoo Snowman. * Pair this with a Resurrection, just in case you're caught by surprise while using it and killed. This will allow you a chance to finish the job, but be careful that your target isn't waiting for you to resurrect to kill you again. * It can be used as a tool for finding invisible enemies, but be aware if the voodoo snowman switches to anyone else. Counters * Pair yourself a Resurrection, since you never know which player will die or get seriously injured from the Voodoo Snowman. ** If you are resurrected after a voodoo attack, try to remember where the damage indicators are pointing at. It indicates where the user used it. * If you kill a player with a Voodoo Snowman deployed, try and prevent them from reaching it upon their respawn. Afterwards, seek out any Armor or Health (depending on what you have lost) to restore lost health and armor. ** If they are equipped with the Resurrection, be ready for their resurrection, and try to kill them a second time to keep them from hitting the Voodoo Snowman. Given of how they will be unarmored, it should be easier to kill them again. * Refrain from playing Duel since the opponent may have the Voodoo Snowman equipped. If the player is using it, you will guarantee lose health and armor points, and possibly die. * Pick off its users from long ranges, since they may not notice who is trying to kill them. * Aim the 0xBadc0de or a different rocket jumping weapon at its users so that they'll be knocked back and reducing the chance of continuing their deed. * You can tell that you are "magically" losing damage when: ** Your screen displays a red-colored message saying "Voodoo Snowman is watching you!". ** Opaque snowflakes gathering on the edges of your screen. ** In a remote spot and losing armor and health points. * A fully upgraded Battle Mech or Demon Stone can buy you some time in finding the player with the Snowman. Try activating this before your health begins to drop, then begin searching. However, try to find and kill them quickly, otherwise, your Demon Stone or Battle Mech will soon die off, as well as yourself. *Throw a Singular Grenade at the user when they were spotted, so if you got killed with or without resurrection, they'll be stuck in one place, making them vulnerable from attacks once awhile. Theme Winter themed. Trivia * This gadget is the second gadget that transfers damage to other players, the first one being the Reflector. ** However, this transfers damage differently. * As of the 11.4.0 update, if a player was losing health by the Voodoo Snowman, a text in red that says "Voodoo Snowman is watching you" will pop up into the player's screen. It also will show faded snowflakes on the edges of their screen, since the Voodoo Snowman is a winter themed gadget. * In the 12.0.0 update, it was nerfed, depleting about half of the health and armor points combined. The nerf was made due to several complaints of this gadget being overpowered. * A glitch in the 12.1.0 update resulted in the Voodoo Snowman do literally no damage. * In the 12.5.0 update, an extra upgrade has been introduced for this gadget. * The term voodoo comes from a voodoo doll, which has the ability to transfer any effect to a person, for example, if you shoot the voodoo doll, then the person would feel like they also got shot Category:Gadgets Category:Tools Category:Damage Transfer Category:Themed Category:Lucky Chest